mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavyweight
The heavyweight division in mixed martial arts generally groups fighters between a minimum of 206 and a maximum of 265 lb (93 and 120 kg). Although many ambiguities exist within the lower weight classes regarding division naming and weight limits, the Heavyweight division is, for the most part, uniform. The UFC and most other North American MMA organizations such as StrikeForce, KOTC, MFC; also abide by this interpretation to their 206-265 lb athletes as Heavyweights. Some international organizations such as DREAM, Sengoku, and the former PRIDE start at 206 lb but do not have upper weight limits. Pancrase's heavyweight division was 199-221 lb (90-100 kg) before being revised to its current 206-265 lb (93-120 kg). The heavyweight limit, as defined by the Nevada State Athletic Commission, is 265 lb (120 kg). Notable heavyweights in MMA * Fedor Emelianenko, WAMMA Heavyweight Champion, final PRIDE Heavyweight Champion, PRIDE 2004 Grand Prix Champion, RINGS Kings of Kings Tournament winner, RINGS World Class Tournament winner, 4-time World Combat Sambo Champion, 8-time Russian Combat Sambo Champion , Russian National Judo Champion * Brock Lesnar, UFC Heavyweight Champion, two-time NJCAA All-American, 1998 NJCAA Heavyweight Champion, two-time NCAA All-American, two-time Big Ten Conference Champion, 2000 NCAA heavyweight wrestling champion, and a three-time WWE Champion * Alistair Overeem, Strikeforce Heavyweight MMA champion * Ken Shamrock, 4-time UFC Superfight Champion, 1st King of Pancrase, King of Pancrase Tournament winner, UFC Hall Of Famer * Dan Severn, former UFC Champion, UFC Hall Of Famer * Igor Vovchanchyn, PRIDE World Grand Prix 2000 runner-up, Mr. Powerman SEKAI 1996(Mr. Strong Guy 1996) winner, Ukrainian Octagon winner, International Fighting Championship 1 winner, AROC 3 winner, Absolute Fighting Championship 3 winner, World ValeTudo Championship 5 winner * Randy Couture, former 3-time UFC Heavyweight Champion, former 2-time UFC Light Heavyweight Champion & UFC Hall of Famer * Antônio Rodrigo "Minotauro" Nogueira, former Interim UFC Heavyweight Champion, former PRIDE Heavyweight Champion * Ricco Rodriguez, former UFC Heavyweight Champion, former King Of The Cage Heavyweight Champion * Frank Mir, former Interim UFC Heavyweight Champion, former UFC Heavyweight Champion * Andrei Arlovski, former UFC Heavyweight Champion * Pedro Rizzo, 3-time former UFC Heavyweight title challenger, UFC veteran * Kiyoshi Tamura, former RINGS Heavyweight champion, PRIDE veteran * Maurice Smith, Kickboxing and K-1 veteran, former UFC Heavyweight Champion. * Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipović, former Kickboxing and K-1 fighter, PRIDE 2006 Open-Weight Grand Prix Champion * Kevin Randleman, former UFC Heavyweight Champion, Pride veteran * Kazushi Sakuraba, UFC Japan Heavyweight Tournament winner * Josh Barnett, former UFC Heavyweight Champion, Openweight King Of Pancrase, PRIDE 2006 Open-Weight Grand Prix Finalist * Mark Coleman, PRIDE 2000 Grand Prix Champion, former UFC Heavyweight Champion,UFC Hall Of Famer * Bas Rutten, 3-time King of Pancrase, former UFC Champion, and IFL Coach * Mark Kerr, UFC 14 and UFC 15 Heavyweight Tournament Winner * Assuerio Silva, former Heavyweight King of Pancrase * Don Frye, Multiple UFC Champion * Tim Sylvia, former 2-time UFC Heavyweight Champion * Gabriel Gonzaga, former UFC Heavyweight Title Challenger, World Jiu-Jitsu Champion * Fabricio Werdum, World Jiu-Jitsu Champion, UFC and PRIDE veteran * Kazuyuki Fujita, PRIDE veteran, Greco-Roman wrestling Japan champion * Roy Nelson, The Ultimate Fighter 10 heavyweight winner See also *List of PRIDE FC Heavyweight Champions *List of UFC Heavyweight Champions *List of Shooto Heavyweight Champions *List of Pancrase Heavyweight Champions *List of Strikeforce Heavyweight Champions Category:Weight classes